


Intensifier

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：正劇篇 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威廉與費爾席克的第一次。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensifier

　　因為喝太多的關係，灰髮斥候頭痛得厲害，他迷迷糊糊的把臉埋在情人的脖子旁，再把全身的重量幾乎都交與。從一開始只知道踩著地毯，到感覺雙腿接觸床榻，最後被安穩的帶到枕頭上，威廉持續的撒著嬌，黏人的抱著費爾席克不放。他吸了幾口氣，將臉往情人身上埋更深，好像埋得夠深，酒醉的症狀就會多加減緩。情人察覺到他的不適，索性抱著他半躺半坐在床頭，將手掌附上他的雙頰，發動法術想讓他好過。他依戀地湊近，抓住費爾席克的手腕，這像極餌食般令人舒暢卻時效有限的魔法，成功地釣起威廉明的貪欲。

　　這一晚太醉，致使他幾無顧忌，只剩下本能。

　　

　　「好點沒……要不要喝水？」

　　費爾席克低著頭，像哄小孩一樣的哄著威廉明。威廉喝醉的次數實在屈指可數，以至於他小心翼翼的處理罕見狀況。他摸著威廉的臉頰和額頭，以法術替情人驅趕溽熱和潮紅。那一晚直到此時為止，費爾席克都沒有料到接著的發展。

　　威廉從他的手腕開始，最初只是舔，沿著肌肉一路舔吻到上手臂，然後拉起他的衣服，將他的胸膛裸露在外，手指撫上去。

　　「……你在幹嘛？」

　　威廉沒怎麼理他，雖然更有可能是沒聽見他的問話。灰髮的斥候將臉湊近，吮起他的胸膛，邊親邊摸，還空出另一手解他的褲頭。費爾席克困惑又有些害怕的開始搞懂威廉的企圖，身體往後方縮了縮。並不是真的想阻止，而是顧慮到威廉現在的精神狀況，不敢保證這是否能夠代表威廉的本意。

　　察覺到他退縮的意圖，倒是威廉動作變得粗魯。舌頭離開費爾席克的胸膛，轉而封住費爾席克的嘴，灰髮斥候開始意亂情迷的吻情人，把費爾席克吻得連呼吸的空閒都沒有。費爾席克本來就不擅長換氣，很快便氣喘如牛，然後費爾席克的下身傳來怪異的感覺，他發現威廉已經摸著他的下半身，在替他打手槍。

　　「威廉……威廉……」

　　他有點急，不知道為什麼威廉的技巧很好，他的雙腿一下子就麻了，身體的重心降至股間。威廉舔著他的脖子，戳揉他的分身，身上的酒味揮發到他鼻前，他使不上力，下半身的快感越來越鮮明。威廉絕對是個調情高手，短短幾分鐘，費爾席克被威廉的手弄到高潮。

　　事後回想起來，費爾席克也搞不懂是不是後來自己也醉了。威廉沒發現、或者根本不在乎手上那些濁白色液體，當費爾席克攤軟的靠著枕頭重拾力氣時，他用那隻手脫去費爾席克的褲子，打開費爾席克的腿。

　　知道不可能喊停了，費爾席克抓住威廉，忐忑不安的扣著威廉的衣服。威廉一手繞到後頭抱住他整個背，另一手往下探，摸向他後穴。第一次被觸摸到的部位，可以感覺滑滑的液體也被帶到裡頭。威廉的技巧絕對不胡來，但也能夠明白其中未經歷過的生澀。從來沒有給人碰過，費爾席克心中湧起委屈。他的雙手緊緊圈住威廉的脖子，不安的感覺湧上，但還未來得及成形，他忽然嚐到劇痛。

　　「威──」

　　手指才剛離開，威廉就企圖把腫脹的下身放進去，但那地方從未有過，威廉又太粗魯，費爾席克痛得刮住威廉的皮肉。只有最前頭進去，陌生的觸感讓費爾席克恐懼莫名，他接著感覺威廉正打算一口氣全放進去。他的下面逐漸被撐開，威廉的部分一點一點的被擺入，他嚇得六神無主，想要喊停卻逃不掉。

　　「很痛……等等……」

　　威廉完全沒有聽到他的哀求，一邊吻他耳廓，一邊摸他胸膛，最後一段，威廉整個人頂入，巨大的疼痛讓費爾席克毫無預警地拱起身體，渾身痙攣。

　　「不、不要──」

　　淚水湧出眼眶，費爾席克痛得無法控制淚腺。但他才哭不到兩秒，就從哽咽轉為喘息。威廉沒等他習慣便開始動作，一直在動，摩擦的灼烈先是讓他劇痛，體內某個地方卻忽然被觸碰，他倒抽口氣，想阻止，又抽口氣，居然越喘越急，然後呼吸的節奏大亂。費爾席克身體裡的火失控，他開始呻吟，體內被威廉撞擊的點不斷竄出電流。隨著威廉越動越快，他越無法維持清醒，理智蒸發，身體的反應只剩下叫喊，床單隨著兩人的大動作完全被拉起，棉被滑落到地毯上，費爾席克企圖抓住靠近床頭的枕頭，卻失力錯誤反把枕頭給推下雙人床。

　　「哼嗯……放……放開……嗯啊！」

　　威廉動得更起勁，費爾席克虛弱的嘗試掙脫，於是威廉翻身，用所有重量壓他，居高臨下以更深入的角度，腰間用力，將自己下身進得尤其裡面，就這樣連續挺進五、六次。費爾席克尖叫，比之剛才都強烈的體內的快意，化成液體自他下方噴出，同時抱著他的威廉一聲悶哼，他的後方完全腫擠著，然後濕潤，兩人接觸的地方流出了滑滑的東西，威廉的分身終於有縮小的跡象。

　　「夠……夠了……拔出來……」

　　威廉眼神複雜的望著他，依然酒醉，但滿頭大汗的同時似乎逐漸恢復理性。分辨出這件事情，費爾席克起了警覺，瞬間慌了陣步：身下一片濕潤和苦楚，腰間使不上力，威廉卻正恢復理智。費爾席克膽小的抓緊威廉的衣服：威廉知道自己在做什麼嗎，威廉真的，想要跟男人上床嗎……

　　「威廉，對不起，就這樣夠了，拔出來……」

　　「費爾席克……我喜歡你。」

　　威廉的眼神漸轉清晰，褪酒後的聲音也更穩定清楚。他弓身往前抱住費爾席克，下半身緊密的貼在費爾席克體內，費爾席克愣了愣，睜大眼睛從威廉身上爬起，努力想看清楚威廉的表情，不敢相信自己聽到什麼。

　　「……還是很痛嗎？」

　　威廉忐忑的對他的眼淚做出有誤差的解釋，挪動雙方想要改變姿勢。卻又因為摩擦，使得威廉的部分再度在體內挺起，而自己的身體居然也對此產生回應。他的後面吞著威廉的，有節奏的收縮，威廉的下半身只得更深而不是淺出，而且有加重淪陷的跡象。他喘著氣，卻只讓後方更有彈性，威廉也在隱忍，打算退出卻不得其法，這使得費爾席克的敏感點被威廉碰觸，卻沒有得到滿足。費爾席克意識迷茫了，頭向後仰，陷在柔軟的床單裡，上半身的重心向後使得下半身更敏銳，他的姿勢讓威廉直接貼住他，威廉抱住他的腰，嘗試了一點點，見費爾席克止不住的顫抖，便不再逞強，腰部一遍一遍往他體內送。

　　體內奇癢難耐的點被威廉重複頂著，費爾席克四肢無力，任憑下半身隨威廉的動作大大張開，姿態淫靡得毫無尊嚴可言。他的低喊，和兩人接觸部分所溢出的液體一樣濕，他喊得越疼，包住威廉的部分緊緻得越厲害，他將手臂伸向嘴邊，完全遮不住聲音，但他已全身痙攣，連淚腺都控制不住，費爾席克無助地改朝威廉伸手，威廉慢下動作，傾向他，梳開他的瀏海親吻他。

　　「威廉，威廉。」費爾席克聲音破碎，一手往前捧著威廉的臉：「你還醉著嗎……」

　　威廉明的動作更緩，近乎停止，紅色的瞳孔透出訝異，然後完全低下身體抱起費爾席克，改變姿勢好讓費爾席克以騎乘之姿緊擁。

　　因為動作停止，費爾席克才意識到，兩人結合的地方熱得他沒有知覺。

　　「我早就醒了，費爾席克。我喜歡你，所以我要你，我想要你。」

　　一點也不浪漫，費爾席克卻聽著這句話，觸發心底從未有過的感動。威廉再度動作，他輕易隨威廉的顫抖高潮，那一刻，費爾席克渾身酥麻，分不清楚是挫折還是滿足，他眼眶全濕，嗚噎掙扎，張嘴對著威廉的背，狠狠咬下去。

　　

　　從過去沒有嚐過的強烈疲憊中醒來，費爾席克有種身體不是他自己的錯覺。

　　威廉的床很好睡，枕頭的軟硬也符合他的喜好。黑髮的斥候睜開眼睛時，暼到的透進窗內的陽光讓他判斷時間大概是接近中午。

　　身體赤裸，床具也亂得一塌糊塗。伸手可及處是喝了一半的黑咖啡，威廉的床位空空如也，只有一本莎士比亞的十四行詩。

　　費爾席克虛脫地放鬆本來用手臂強撐的上半身，倒回柔軟的床上，威廉的味道淡淡的飄在枕頭邊，卻不見人，這番情景讓費爾席克不安的猜忌。前一晚體力透支倒頭就睡之前，威廉的確還肯定的擁抱著他，威廉的告白也猶言在耳，但誰知道經過一夜沉澱，威廉會不會改變主意。

　　正這麼思考著，費爾席克側身想下床，房間的門就被打開。費爾席克愣了愣，下意識拉過被單，才反應過來進房的是灰髮的斥候。

　　「早安，麥片粥還是熱蘋果牛奶？」格禮浮的當家關上門，走到他身邊，一手伸出碰觸他的頭髮。費爾席克訝異的看著情人，強裝鎮定，心底有些不自在的難為情。

　　「你還在……」

　　這句話甫出口，威廉明顯得疑惑，放低視線不太理解的望著他一會兒，然後決定掃開這層困惑。

　　「餓了嗎？麥片粥還是熱蘋果牛奶？」

　　費爾席克依然有點腦袋沒開機的感覺：「蘋果牛奶好了。」

　　「我猜對了。已經在廚房熱了，你等等，我去拿過來。」威廉又搔了搔他的頭髮，轉身走到門邊，開門前思索了下：「你為什麼會覺得我不在？」

　　「呃……我以為，你……」

　　被這一問，費爾席克結巴，不知道要怎麼回答威廉。不管怎樣，心裡所想的事情如果付諸於言詞，絕對太失禮了。

　　威廉卻彷彿聽明白，嘴唇微啟，或許本來想回應，但又閉上，左手轉開門把。

　　他出去前，眉頭微微皺著，不是生氣而是在思考。

　　「……我不知道為什麼你會這麼認為，但我想告訴你我真的喜歡你。」

　　

　　威廉離開房間後，費爾席克再次移動身體。從腰部升起的從未有過的酸楚讓費爾席克有了不好的預感，雖然是第一次跟男人上床，因為交友的關係過去從沒少聽過那方面的事情，費爾席克自然知道身體初次被進入會留下多大程度的不適。

　　整個下半身似乎沒辦法精確施力，連帶的觸覺也完全不具可信度。費爾席克伸出一隻腳，艱難的踏了踏地板。從最開始幾乎不像踩著硬物，到幾分鐘後才有踏實的感覺。他耐心的等雙腳都習慣，小心翼翼扶著床頭櫃起身，誰知道腰間發軟，他整個人跌到地板上。

　　幾分鐘後，不管怎麼掙扎都無法靠自己起身的費爾席克終於盼到救星，威廉拿著熱過的蘋果牛奶回到房間，看見眼前的景象立刻放下早餐，擔心的湊到他身邊。

　　「沒辦法自己站起來嗎？」

　　「啊，我──」

　　「手給我。」威廉輕柔的把費爾席克的手搭在自己肩上，費爾席克雖然照做卻不明白，這時，威廉一個出力，將他從地板上抱起，費爾席克嚇得圈住威廉的脖子，就怕掉下去。

　　還未等他反應，威廉已經把他安穩的抱回床。肌膚接觸到床單才讓費爾席克回神，放鬆抓緊威廉的力道，與此同時想離開威廉身上，卻冷不防感覺後方一陣涼。

　　有東西流出來了。威廉搭在他臀部的手臂也滑過濕潤，液體是從費爾席克後方被直接排出。這讓兩人同時受驚，費爾席克才憶起昨天晚上威廉高潮時直接……

　　他手忙腳亂遠離威廉，羞得說不出話，不知道是不是被抱起來的關係，現在只要臀部移動就讓他清楚知道液體還在黏稠的流出。

　　「對、對不起，下次我會戴套。」威廉明慌到話已經脫口，才發現此番說法相當於點明費爾席克的尷尬。費爾席克整張臉刷紅，阻止威廉靠近，後面溼答答的感覺太真實，床單一定又被弄髒，他想衝去浴室，卻不敢在這種情況下在威廉面前起身。

　　「你──總之，你先出去！」

　　威廉明被趕出房間後，費爾席克才又羞又窘的扶牆走進浴室。他用生平最快的速度沖澡，把體內剩餘的部分排出，然後在威廉的浴缸裡注入熱水，將整個人埋進去。

　　他告訴自己冷靜，身體卻不斷想起昨天兩人的互動，費爾席克惱羞的把臉埋進熱水裡，他從來不知道自己會像個女人一樣不知道怎麼面對上床的對象。

　　或許是他泡得比平常更久，威廉開門朝裡頭喊了他的名字。

　　「……怎麼了？」

　　他聲音很小，水很熱，費爾席克知道自己一定渾身通紅，正好可以掩飾他光聽到威廉的捲舌就臉紅的事實。

　　「我拿毛巾進來，泡完澡先換穿我的衣服？」

　　「嗯，好。」

　　威廉走進浴室，費爾席克慶幸自己背對著門口，所以不必與他四目相交。他感覺威廉經過他身邊，將毛巾和浴袍放到洗手台旁的空架子上。

　　放下東西後，威廉並不急著離開，這讓費爾席克有點緊張，他知道威廉走過來，靠著浴池，就坐在他旁邊不遠。

　　「……你……」

　　威廉躊躇一陣，伸出雙臂從後環住他的脖子，如果不是還有浴缸阻擋，威廉幾乎是貼著赤裸的費爾席克。

　　「幹、幹嘛……」

　　「你身體還好嗎？」

　　「什麼……為什麼這樣問？」

　　「我從來沒有這方面的經驗，作為下面的不會太舒服吧？我不希望因為自己的私慾弄傷你。」

　　「才沒有弄傷！」費爾席克急急忙忙回答，雙頰的溫度更高，不自在的朝遠離威廉的方向縮：「我又……不像女人那樣脆弱。」

　　威廉只好鬆手，依依不捨移開雙方接觸的肌膚部位，過了會兒還是不太相信：「可是……」

　　「可是什麼。」有點兇巴巴的。

　　「那地方……又不像女人的會自己濕，你昨天應該很辛苦。」

　　「不要這種好像對不起我的態度，又不是你強迫我就範！」

　　費爾席克加重音量，但話尾發現自己莫名的對威廉惱怒，而心虛的減弱語氣。

　　「不是，我不是這個意思……好吧，我的確有愧疚之意，因為昨天大概也是你的初次。」

　　「那又如何……」

　　「我不知道。或許我心裡覺得對不起你。除此之外，我真的想關心你的狀況，和你上床的人是我，之後不管什麼原因，只要你不舒服，我都該負起責任。」

　　費爾席克緩下臉色：「你不用擔心這個，我沒有不舒服。」

　　「但你剛才站不起來，不是嗎。」

　　「……那是正常的，怎麼可能昨天被弄到那樣，今天腰還不痠。」

　　「除此之外呢？都告訴我，我不想對你的身體一無所知。」

　　「大腿內側……還、還有後面。」

　　威廉明將手伸入水裡，溫柔的包住費爾席克的腰，費爾席克感覺有一股不同於熱水的暖流包覆他酸楚之處，那是威廉的治癒魔法。

　　「……謝謝。」

　　然後威廉的手探入他雙腿之間，不同於昨天晚上的翻雲覆雨，威廉的動作不帶情色，呵護按過每一寸肌膚，用法術拂去運動過度的傷害。接著摸向他後方，費爾席克尷尬的想避開，威廉卻先一步抱著他，將他微微提起，後面被觸碰到的時候費爾席克吸了口氣，但威廉沒有做多餘挑逗，腫脹發紅的部位減緩了症狀，威廉便抽回手。

　　「我本來以為你有過經驗，可以告訴我怎麼做最不會傷到你，但既然情況和我想的有差，一起努力嘗試怎麼做能讓你舒服。」

　　「誰說我昨天不舒服……」

　　「是嗎，那我安心了，因為你讓我很有感覺，我希望你也是。」

　　費爾席克愣了一下，揣摩著威廉的這句話，伸出手，小力拉扯威廉的手袖：「我讓你很有感覺……」

　　威廉沒正面回應這句呢喃，而是順著費爾席克的牽拉抱住他水中的身體，這一次費爾席克沒掙扎，而且也施力回抱他。

　　「沒感覺我怎麼會高潮……笨蛋。」

　　「我也是。」

　　威廉露出笑容，親吻他的額頭，然後是臉頰，鼻頭，最後是帶水氣的睫毛。

　　「但你為什麼覺得我以前有經驗？」

　　「因為知道你是BI吧，也聽過男人追求你。與其說覺得你有經驗，不如說如果知道你有，我一點也不意外。」

　　「沒有，我沒跟任何男人交往過。」

　　「我是第一個？」

　　「……對。」

　　「那接吻呢？我也是第一個吻你的男人？」

　　費爾席克愕愣，對威廉滿心期待的語氣產生沒必要的心虛。威廉的口吻聽起來太高興，費爾席克說不出話，而本來預期得到肯定答案的灰髮斥候發現到費爾席克的尷尬不語，立刻明白事實和自己冀望的相反。

　　「對不起，我太得意忘形了。」

　　「但、但那不重要，我把你……當成……」費爾席克結結巴巴，卻發現自己無法好好表達，他氣餒的把頭埋到威廉的肩膀旁：「總之你不要沮喪啦……」

　　「那個人是誰？」

　　「我以前學校的老師，十多年前的事情了。」

　　「是他主動吻你嗎？」

　　費爾席克太在乎威廉的感受，支吾了起來：「也不……算是。當時的氣氛，很自然就……」

　　「他叫什麼名字？」

　　「羅森。你怎麼一直問……」

　　「我沒聽過你們家提起這個人。」

　　「他很早就搬離新大陸，早就不住在這裡。」

　　聽到這句話，威廉好像才重拾穩定心情，手掌撫摸費爾席克的後頸，指間玩著髮梢：「我愛你，費爾席克，不只是喜歡而已。我昨天只說了喜歡，但除此之外我還愛你。」

　　「我知道。最後一次跟那個人聯絡已經是很久以前的事情，你不要在意好不好。」

　　威廉以親吻回答費爾席克的安慰，撒嬌的摟著他：「對不起我在吃醋。但以後你沒跟別的男人做過的事，我都想當第一個。」

　　「嗯，你會是第一個。」

　　

　　沐浴後的費爾席克穿著浴袍走出浴室，而先他一步回到臥房的威廉正換著床單。費爾席克擦著濕髮，疲憊的在沙發上坐下，從那裡看著動作的威廉好一會兒。直到威廉將床具都整理完畢，把換下的床單被巾擺到一旁，朝他走來。費爾席克對威廉伸起一隻手，讓威廉牽著他的手掌溫柔的撫摸，然後坐到他身邊，像是嗅聞一般將他的掌心放在唇與鼻前，閉上眼睛親吻著。

　　「……我只是想牽你過來坐下。」

　　「怎麼辦，剛才有一點尷尬。」威廉半睜開眼，緋紅色的眼瞳有著淺淺的笑意。口氣不像開玩笑，但嘴邊又揚著奇怪的角度，費爾席克疑惑的皺起眉頭。

　　「什麼事情有一點尷尬？」

　　「剛才我出去問貝拉，家裡替換用床單都放在哪裡。」

　　費爾席克心一涼，敏銳聽出威廉的意思：「你幹嘛在這種奇怪的時間問！」

　　「床單得先換掉，依照你平日作息加上昨天的程度，你沒想再爬上床睡到下午才奇怪。」

　　威廉說的對，而且他的確不想躺回沒換過的床鋪。只是，一想到貝拉大概猜出威廉臨時需要更換床單的原因，他就覺得沒臉見人。

　　「……你這笨蛋，怎麼會不知道家裡床單放哪裡。」

　　「我很少幫忙那方面的家事。」威廉聳聳肩：「每個人負責的家事是固定的，魔偶會定期替我更換床單，不需我經手。」

　　「以前呢？我才不信你沒帶女人回家過夜過。說得好像你……」

　　「嗯，不信也是真的，沒有。我定居立普圖衛後，沒碰過臨時需要更換床單的情況。」

　　威廉說得輕快，費爾席克過了兩秒才聽明白威廉說了什麼。

　　「咦？」

　　「我不常帶女人回家，帶回家上床則完全沒有。」

　　「怎麼可能！那你都是──」

　　「通常在對方家裡，或者要去飯店也可以。幾家早餐有名的飯店我都吃過喔。」

　　後面那句多餘的話讓威廉吃了拳頭，威廉嘻嘻嘻的笑著，將費爾席克的出拳和整個人一起拉近。

　　「自豪吃過那麼多飯店早餐，你他媽的給我──」

　　「你呢，那些我絕對一點也不忌妒的女人你都帶去哪？」當威廉說起「絕對一點也不忌妒」的時候特別加重了語氣，費爾席克當然明白威廉實際上的意思。

　　「飯店吧，或女方家，跟你差不多。」

　　「你最喜歡哪家飯店的早餐。」

　　「不要問這種沒必要的問題……」

　　威廉又笑了，臉埋在費爾席克脖子旁嗅嗅聞聞：「會帶回克魯克斯家嗎？」

　　「也沒有。」

　　可以感覺威廉愣了一下，程度不至於太甚，比較像是訝異於兩人處理情事的巧合。

　　「為什麼？」

　　「沒有為什麼，就是不想，你不也一樣。」

　　「純粹過夜的那種呢？」

　　「都沒有啦。」

　　「但我在你床上睡過很多晚。」

　　「那又怎麼樣！」

　　威廉的反問讓費爾席克惱羞了。埋在費爾席克肩窩處的他於是撒嬌的動了動腦袋，費爾席克因為癢的關係不自在的齜牙咧嘴起來。

　　「不要搞鬼，威廉！」

　　「費爾席克，你願意跟我在你家上床嗎？」

　　聽到這問題，費爾席克臉色倏然刷紅：「你這什麼問題！」

　　「我很認真呢。如果不願意，直接告訴我沒關係，我不會做違反你意願的事情。」

　　「我沒有說不願意！」

　　「但也沒說可以。」

　　「廢……再說啦，看你的表現！」

　　費爾席克氣呼呼的，只是這生氣並不是真的發起脾氣，純粹是感到困窘而以發怒的情緒掩飾。

　　「所以你並不排斥對不對？」

　　「我才沒有這樣講！」

　　「你現在的態度一點也不像排斥喔……」

　　費爾席克又想抗議，威廉枕在他肩膀處，轉過臉從下方斜斜的看著他：「現在說這個好像太遲了，或許一年前就應該告訴你：費爾席克，我是個佔有慾很強，又很貪心，也很愛吃醋的情人，所以你給過別人的，我會要求給我更多，至於你沒給過別人的，我更是渴望通通得到。如果你過去的情人沒上過你的床，那我會想佔有，他們從你身上得不到的，我都想要。」

　　「……我也差不多啦。」費爾席克別開臉，不想和這時的威廉四目相交。

　　「我是說真的，費爾席克。我過去經常和認真交往的對象有這方面的爭執，以後和你鐵定也會有，當然我們可以找出彼此的接受度，但我真的佔有慾很強又很愛吃醋。」

　　「你聽不懂國語嗎！我說我也是啦……」

　　先是大聲，然後聲音細得跟蚊子一樣。費爾席克撇開頭，靠近威廉的那隻手卻又拉著威廉的衣服。

　　威廉低低笑了，一樣靠在費爾席克肩旁，一手悄悄伸入浴袍內。

　　「你想幹嘛。」

　　「你說呢。」

　　威廉開始舔起費爾席克的鎖骨，致使費爾席克倒抽一口氣。

　　「威廉明，你剛換好床單！」

　　「沒關係，從今以後我都知道乾淨的床單收在哪。」

　　太厚臉皮了，費爾席克完全不知道該怎麼回話。

　　「威廉明！」

　　「再做一場吧，在你回去睡到下午才醒之前。」

　　威廉吻著他，推倒他。

　　「然後下一次，我想在你家醒來。我想要最特別，費爾席克。」


End file.
